


【985机车组】强迫症（片段短车）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	【985机车组】强迫症（片段短车）

＊OOC注意，RPS注意  
＊一博同学第一人称视角  
＊通常情况下我默认尹正右位  
＊感谢群友提供的梗，梗源@狼桑

————————————  
有的时候“尹正老师”的强迫症真有点令人哭笑不得。

早些时候视频聊天的时候，就见他心不在焉的说话，手上疯狂的掰扯手上的背包带子。

我问他怎么回事，他一脸气急的神情跟我说不行了。

我还以为什么不行了，结果他说是背包带子装反了，硬是给他抠，要抠到成正的为止。

当然他的强迫症体现在方方面面，对戏也认真，但有趣的是，他在会耽误工夫的重大的地方并不强迫，而是在生活的一些小细节上深抠，那个劲头有时候反而让人觉得很可爱。

尤其是在做爱的时候。

我们俩第一次就是由他主导。其实本来不是这样，只是他扶在我肩上满头大汗的捏住我那活儿戳自己屁股，戳得自己脸都皱了，我觉得挺惭愧，劝他跟他说：

“难受吗？难受就别进去了，咱们也不用一定得这么做……”

可是他好像听不进似的，扁着嘴叫屈道：

“进不去……你那儿好大……”

这个他之前也提到过，早先他微信里发过一张盯裆的截图吃吃的打趣我某处雄伟，第一次裸裎相对的时候他也躲开视线不敢定睛看，没想到现场使用时，会是这样的反馈效果。

此时他脸上果然又是一种格外认真严肃的表情，连眉头都皱成了专业的形状：

“唉呀我就不信了！……不行今天我一定要把它给弄进去！”

我：“…………？？？”

然后我突然就感到身周被抱住，他改挂在我肩上，借力支持身体，手指在后面一动一动的，耳边传来压抑的啊啊声，细若游蚊但是撩拨的我面红耳赤，我视线越过他柔软滚动的肩膀，看向那并不向我的视角呈现的身后隐秘之地——

好想看看那里发生了什么啊——！

我想象着他不大的手指翻搅扩张着穴口的情景，登时脑袋一片空空。他放松环抱的手，退回来一片痴心的看着我，我也愣愣的看着他——

突然身下一阵叫人眼前发黑的紧箍，我只听那边嗯啊的一声嚎，我们俩都被这一下坐的反应不及。我睁眼看到，他头仰起来下巴对着我，像触电一样发着抖死过去的光景，那画面比简直下身夹紧的湿热温软还要来的刺激。

“……你怎么进到底了呀……会…裂的……”

我一边喘气一边埋怨他。可是眼见他不回应的只是颤，低头一撇才发现……他竟然温温吞吞的射了！

有那么刺激吗？看他依旧回不过神的样子，看来全进去的压迫感确实强，怕不是擦着前列腺过去了。

我伸手扶住他肋下。他稍稍回神，低头含着泪眼抽抽噎噎，却额外有一种大功告成的饕足感。他抿着猫唇偷笑，以我肩膀作为支点上下起伏起来，那里面每一下都紧的我眼前发黑。

虽然每一下都进的格外缓慢艰难，但他眼球随着身后吞入的步骤逐渐上翻，泪都晃的掉下来，仿佛每次楔入都好险又要爽到射过去。

看着他把自己钉在这种凶器上插的又痛又爽，我不忍心打破他这点可爱的成就感，只得忍住手任其快乐的伏在我身上颠动自己。只想着等他什么时候自己玩到精疲力尽了，我再接手，给他来场大的，好让他后穴今后都记得这种形状，以后就不会每次都这么辛苦了。

不过像这样的强迫症，还是可以多来点的～

-end-


End file.
